


Mine Alone~

by Nikie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikie/pseuds/Nikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://crazyhypermai.deviantart.com/</p><p>Thank You so much! I want everyone to read it too!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mine Alone~

**Author's Note:**

> http://crazyhypermai.deviantart.com/
> 
> Thank You so much! I want everyone to read it too!

He watched him closely, his optics following his every move. Megatron sat back in his chair, a data pad balanced on his knee. His fingers drummed against the arm rest, his optics flitting back and forth between Soundwave and the data pad screen. 

The way the mech moved hypnotized him, stealing his attention to watch the gentle swing of his hips. Everything about Soundwave, he adored. He desired every part of him. He loved every moment with him. 

Megatron closed his optics, leaning his helm back against the chair with a sigh. Vivid images of Soundwave swam through his processor. The thought of holding him, pressing his body against his own as he claimed him- 

“My Liege?”

Starscream’s voice ripped him away from his fantasies, jerking his helm up from the chair. He looked up at Starscream, who held a data pad in his servo and had an irritated expression on his faceplates.

“What is it, Starscream?” Megatron asked, looking down at the data pad in his lap.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for some time, I don’t believe your processor is where it should be,” Starscream muttered, a smirk playing on his lips. “Quit being a fool and tell me what it is you want before I lose my patience with you.”

Starscream began to go on ‘important’ matters but it never reached Megatron’s audios, whose gaze was locked on the mech on the other side of the control room. Soundwave worked diligently, never looking away from the work in front of him. However, he could feel the heated stare boring into his back. Megatron kept his optics fixated on him, time passing too quickly before Soundwave got up from his seat and exited the room.

Megatron sighed, continuing to ignore Starscream and his drawn out explanations. He’d make Soundwave his, one way or another.

 

Megatron walked down the hall, stopping for a moment to see Soundwave ahead of him. His optics followed the soft curves of his figure before speeding back up to walk beside him. “Soundwave.”

Soundwave slowed his pace, looking over his shoulder plate to see Megatron walking up to him. “My Liege,” Soundwave replied, coming to a complete stop. “Where are you going?” Megatron asked, stepping just a bit close. 

“I am in need of energon,” he replied in his usual monotone. Megatron nodded, “I need some energon as well.” Megatron began to walk down the hall, gesturing Soundwave to follow him. He hesitated for only a moment before falling into step with Megatron.

Only a few kliks later, Soundwave found himself standing beside Megatron with an energon cube in his servo. Megatron sipped at his energon, watching Soundwave from the corner of his optic. Soundwave shifted his weight from left to right uncomfortably, knowing all too well what Megatron was waiting to see. 

Reluctantly, Soundwave slid his battle mask off, revealing his faceplates to his Leader. Megatron felt his servo loosen around the cube of energon he was holding, almost letting it slip through his fingers. He stared in silence at Soundwave, admiring his handsome faceplates. 

Soundwave brought the cube up to his lips, taking a sip of the purple liquid, refusing to look at Megatron. However, Megatron was insistent on keeping his optics on him. Soundwave took another sip, a bead of energon remaining on the corner of his mouth. He moved his servo to wipe it away, but was blocked by another servo.

Megatron cupped his chin in his servo, leaning down close towards Soundwave. “Allow me,” Megatron murmured before slowly licking away the drop of energon with the tip of his glossa. Soundwave stood motionless, his spark racing in his chestplates. Megatron gently pushed Soundwave against the wall, his lips pressing against his.

Soundwave felt the energon cube fall from his grasp, the noise of shattering glass hung in the air for a moment. Megatron moved back, his dark red optics searching Soundwave’s faceplates. Soundwave let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, looking up into his optics. A smirk played across the older mech’s lips, but his optics held a deeper meaning. A glint of longing flashed through them.

Soundwave parted his lips, almost as if to say something but was cut off by another mech entering the room. Skywarp stood in the doorway, looking over at Megatron and Soundwave in the corner. “Lord Megatron?”

Megatron quickly turned towards him, shielding Soundwave from his view, suddenly feeling a sense of possessiveness wash through him. No one would lay optics on Soundwave’s faceplates, no one except him. Soundwave turned away, quickly sliding his face mask back into place, urging his sparkbeat to slow down.

“What is it, Skywarp?” Megatron growled, his red optics flashing angrily. Skywarp took a step back, clearing his throat before speaking. “S-Starscream needs your assistance..” he said, his voice trailing off. Megatron sighed, turning to look at Soundwave for a moment before walking out of the room. Soundwave watched him leave, looking away when the doors slid shut behind him. Skywarp looked over at him questionably but decided against asking questions. “I’ll get someone to clean that up,” Skywarp said, gesturing his helm towards the shattered glass and energon on the floor. Soundwave nodded, watching the Seeker leave the room as well. 

 

Soundwave tapped his fingers against the screen of the data pad, his processor rushing with thoughts. The kiss... The touch of his lips against his own was burned into his processor. Soundwave sat back in chair, waiting another moment before getting up from his seat. He left his data pads scattered along the control panel, not bothering to fix anything before leaving. He crossed the empty control room and slipped through the sliding doors. The halls were silent, the only sound was the steps of his peds. 

A muffled voice reached his audios, capturing his attention. He slowly walked down the hall towards the sound, peeking around the corner. He saw Megatron standing in the hall with Starscream, an annoyed expression on his faceplates. Starscream looked equally upset as well, his red optics narrowed and his voice hushed. 

Soundwave knew he shouldn’t but he strained to hear what they were saying, almost tempted to let Laserbeak go over and find out for him. He moved to do so but stopped, watching Starscream lean closer to Megatron, reaching up towards him. Starscream pressed his lips to Megatron’s roughly, gripping his shoulder plates tightly. 

Soundwave stepped away, moving back around the corner. He looked down to his peds before turning on his heel and quietly made his way to his quarters. Trying hard to ignore the twinge of pain in his spark.

 

Megatron pushed against Starscream’s chestplates, ignoring the irritated look on Starscream’s faceplates. “Stop acting like a fool, Starscream, nothing you do is going to distract me from the stupid mistakes you continue to make!”

Starscream frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chestplates. “Whatever you say, Lord Megatron.” He turned, making his way down the hall, ignoring Megatron’s protests. 

“Don’t turn your back on me, Starscream!”

It didn’t faze the Seeker, who merely continued his way down the halls. Megatron sighed, rubbing at his brow. Dealing with Starscream was like dealing with a sparkling. Along with the fact that Starscream was a Seeker, known to be extremely stubborn, just made matters worse. 

 

The silence of the room was pressing down onto Soundwave like a hot plate, a bothering pain sitting in the pit of his fuel tanks. However, he refused to sit here and mull over such pitiful emotions. Only a few kliks had passed before the doors to the control room opened, revealing Megatron standing in the doorway. Soundwave listened to the sound of his peds against the metal floor before getting up from his seat. He had to leave, he did not want his Leader to see him, as humans would say, ‘sulking’.

Yet, the touch of a warm servo on his hip stopped him from taking another step.

“Soundwave..”

The lush sound of his voice filled his audios but he still did not turn to look at his Leader. A second servo took his arm, pulling him closer. 

“Shall we continue where we left off earlier?”

His legs did not obey his own command, nor did his servo push the other mech away like he knew he should do. Never had he felt so powerless, and never had he thought he would enjoy it. Megatron pressed him forward into the control panel, his servos planted firmly on his hips. Soundwave felt his hot breath play across the back of his neck cables, sending a shudder through him. Megatron pressed his lips to Soundwave’s shoulder, pulling his hips towards him, his panel pressing against his aft.

Soundwave leaned forward, gripping the edge of the control panel tightly. He could feel the heat of his servos as they made their way past his hips. Megatron trailed the tips of his fingers along the seams of his panel, smirking as he slowly slid it back.

Soundwave bit his lip behind his mask, his knees jerking under him. Megatron wrapped his servo around his cable, almost caressing the sensitive metal. Soundwave fought the urge to thrust into his servo, the pleasure sparking in his circuits. 

Megatron cupped his chin with his other servo as he kissed his neck cables, his chestplates scraping against his back. His servo never stopped, only picking up in pace. Soundwave let a moan pass through his lips, as he moved his hips forward, driving his cable into Megatron’s servo. 

Megatron bit into his shoulder, his servo working to bring Soundwave to edge. In a few moments, he did so. Soundwave leaned back against Megatron, gasping as his overload rushed through him. Transfluid spilled over onto Megatron’s servo, a few drops landing on the floor and control panel. 

Megatron rested his helm against his shoulder before turning Soundwave around. The younger mech was breathless, his spark continuing to frantically beat behind his chestplates. Megatron leaned down towards him, his lips brushing against his battle mask, his servo moving upwards to remove it.

The image of Starscream and Megatron flashed into Soundwave’s processor, shocking him back into reality. He thrust his servos out in front of him, pushing Megatron away from him. Megatron stumbled back, catching himself on a nearby chair.

“Soundwave?”

Soundwave didn’t dare look over at his Leader, but simply replaced his panel before brisking leaving the room. “Soundwave?! What-” 

The sliding doors cut off anything else Megatron tried to say. Soundwave fought to keep his composure, his peds carrying him quickly to his quarters. Once inside, he leaned against the door. How could he push away his Leader in such a disrespectful manner? 

But, nevertheless, he refused to be toyed with.

 

Solar cycles passed slowly, but Megatron hadn’t seen Soundwave since what had happened in the control room. He had spent the last few earth days just wondering why Soundwave had ran from him. And why hadn’t he gone after him?

Megatron walked down the halls of the Nemesis towards his quarters, his optics drawn to the floor in front of him. His processor hadn’t allowed him a single moment of a rest. A familiar figure at the end of the hall caught his attention. His pace quicken, the dark silhouette becoming clearer as he went closer. “Soundwave?”

Soundwave stiffened at the sound of his name, the velvet voice sending shivers down his back. He slowly turned towards his Leader, keeping his voice level.

“My Liege, I came to apologize for my actions the other day.”

Megatron stared at Soundwave, had he really heard him correctly? 

“Your actions?”

“Yes, I showed unnecessary force.”

Megatron rubbed at his brow, groaning in frustration. Just what was going on here?

Soundwave felt the familiar heat of his servos pressing into his shoulders, pushing him up against the wall. 

“Why did you run?”

Soundwave turned his helm from Megatron, speaking low, “I witnessed you, my Liege, and Starscream in the ha-”

“Wait, is this about the kiss?”

His only reply was a simple nod. 

Soundwave felt the rush of cool air hit his faceplates as his battle mask was removed, which was then replaced with the searing heat of Megatron’s lips against his own. Megatron cupped his faceplates in his servo, pressing their lips together in a feverish kiss. When he drew back, Soundwave’s faceplates were hot with energon. 

“You misunderstood, Soundwave. The only one I want is you, its always been you.”

Megatron whispered before stealing another kiss, one much softer than the last. Soundwave slowly lifted his arms up, wrapping them loosely around his shoulders. Megatron’s chestplates scraped against Soundwave’s, their sparks beating wildly. Megatron pulled back once more, slightly breathless. Soundwave closed his optics behind his visor, feeling the brush of Megatron’s lips against his forehelm. 

“Then why..?” Soundwave asked, shuddering as Megatron placed a kiss on his audio. 

“Starscream was simply trying to distract me from his foolish mistakes.”

Soundwave gave no resistance as Megatron pressed himself closer, his lips attacking his neck cables. Heat sparked along his armor, making his legs grow weak. Megatron paused for a moment, his lips resting lazily on his shoulder plating. 

He leaned back up, murmuring into his audio, “I want you.. I want all you, Soundwave.”

Soundwave nodded quickly, his breath caught in his throat. “But not here, not where others can see you.”

With that, Megatron took Soundwave by the arm, guiding him a little ways down the hall to his quarters. He punched in the code quickly, slipping through the doors once they opened. He waited till the doors shut leaving them in the darkness, the only light was the glow of their optics. Megatron stepped towards Soundwave, his arms sliding easily around the younger mech. Soundwave leaned into him, their lips pressing together in a slow, soft kiss.

Yet, the heat picked up quickly, soft kisses escalating to gentle bites and swipes of glossa. Megatron took hold of his sides, guiding Soundwave over to the berth. Soundwave leaned away from the kiss and slowly taking a seat on the edge of the berth. Megatron kneeled in front of him, his servos rubbing circles on his knees. He leaned up once more, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Heat spread across Soundwave’s armor as he watched Megatron leaned back down, trailing kisses up his thigh. Megatron pushed apart his thighs, dipping his helm lower, his glossa trailing the seam of his panel.

Soundwave leaned back on his elbows, his thighs giving a quiver before his panel snapped back. Megatron held his thighs slightly off the berth, his helm disappearing down further towards his slick opening. Soundwave arched his back, feeling Megatron’s glossa trace slow circles around his port.

Lubricant seeped from his port, coating the tip of Megatron’s glossa. The taste of Soundwave sent a sharp spike of desire through him, while his scent began to make his processor hazy. Soundwave’s lips parted in a gasp, pleasure coursing through him. Megatron gave a smirk before taking his luscious thighs into his servos and brought him closer, his glossa sliding into his port. 

Soundwave’s thighs quivered, his control weakening. Megatron slowly pulled his glossa out before pushing it back into his tight port. Soundwave trembled with pleasure, his servo gripping the sheets on the berth. Soundwave bit his lip, daring to look down at Megatron. The sight of Megatron kneeling between his thighs sent him convulsing into a powerful overload.

“M-Megatron!”

His voice was choked with pleasure as he arched his back, his walls tightening around Megatron’s glossa. A growl escaped Megatron as the rush of lubricant entered his mouth. Soundwave panted hard, lying limply on the berth. Megatron released his thighs before kneeling over, his lips settling over his. Soundwave could taste himself on Megatron’s lips and glossa, feeling his servo roam over him before dipping down to remove his own panel. The pulsing heat of Megatron’s cable pressed into his thigh.

Soundwave moved his hips upward, brushing Megatron’s cable against his port. Megatron gently bit down on his bottom lip before kissing it softly. Soundwave took hold of Megatron’s shoulders, feeling his servos grip his hips. 

Megatron slid easily into him, stretching him to his limits. Soundwave let out a breathless moan, feeling every sensitive sensor node along his walls spark with pleasure. Megatron pressed his lips to neck cables, his glossa licking away drops of condensation. 

“Are you alright?”

Soundwave nodded wordlessly, arching his back when Megatron gave a shallow thrust of his hips. Megatron continued to ravish his neck cables, feeling his walls tighten around his thick cable. 

He thrusted even faster, the slick sounds of their interfacing reaching his audios. Soundwave dug his fingers into his shoulder plating, a feverish heat spreading through him. Megatron listened to the choked moans and gasps, desperate to hear more. He wanted to make him lose control.

Megatron bit down on the junction in between his shoulder and neck cables, hard enough to leave a mark. The pain laced in with the pleasure, bringing Soundwave much closer to overload. But, it wasn’t enough. Soundwave reached down between them, gripping in his own cable in his servo, beads of transfluid collecting on the tip. 

Megatron wrenched his servos his cable, pinning them above his helm, thrusting harder into him. Soundwave arched off the berth, the pleasure burning through him. Megatron watched Soundwave’s lips part in a cry of pleasure, a look of complete surrender. 

With only one more thrust, Megatron overloaded inside of him, his hot transfluid filling him. Soundwave came with a cry, his overload creating a sticky mess between them. Megatron waited a moment before turning over to lay on his side. Soundwave laid there, breathless and still in the glow of his overload. 

Megatron reached over, pulling him close against him. Soundwave rested his helm against his shoulder, his spark still racing in his chest. Megatron brushed his lips to his forehelm, caressing the side of his helm. 

“Don’t ever run from me,” Megatron murmured, “Don’t forget, you are mine alone.” Soundwave nodded, closing his optics. Megatron ran a servo along his back, listening to Soundwave’s gentle breathing until stasis claimed him as well.


End file.
